The divinyl ether compounds according to the present invention, specifically the 2,2-bis[(ethenyloxy)methyl]bicyclo[2.2.1]heptane (other name: 2,2-norbornanedimethanol divinyl ether) and 5,5-bis[(ethenyloxy)methyl]bicyclo[2.2.1]hept-2-ene (other name: 5-norbornene-2,2-dimethanol divinyl ether), have not been reported in the past and are believed to be novel compounds.
As a technical art relating to the divinyl ether compound according to the present invention, for example, there are the following Patent Literatures 1 and 2.    Patent Literature 1 describes a pentaerythritol acetal divinyl ether. This compound has an acetal structure, and therefore, easily hydrolyzes and differs from the divinyl ether compound according to the present invention in the point of stability to water.    Patent Literature 2 describes 1,3-adamantane dimethanol divinyl ether, but this compound differs from the divinyl ether compounds according to the present invention in the point of easy cyclization polymerization.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-242484A    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-053087A